Recoded
Plot Sora must travel through Disney worlds as before, but now faces Marvel villanss as well that find a way to merge many world into one. Sora must find the Hearts of Honesty in order to free the worlds of being trapped into one. Sora starts off with Mickey in Toon Town. Each world would have to be bought in order or else the storyline would not continue. Worlds # Toon Town: Here you meet Mickey along with Donald, Goofy, Minnie, Daisy, and Pete since this is their hometown. Toon Town is a colorful, average sububann town where Sora must stop Pete from being elected mayor of the town. Sora does task such as tearing down "Vote for Pete" signs and also must do tasks for individuals in order for them to promise to vote for Mickey. # Wonderland: Sora travels alone to Wonderland after discovering that Maleficent stole Minnie from Toon Town and was traced to Wonderland. Sora eventually finds Alice who needs help in defeating the Jabberwocky, a terrible dragon. Sora goes about Wonderland looking for the lost vopal blade until the big showdown with the Jabberwocky happens. Sora is unsuccessful with finding Maleficent. # Neverland: Sora finds another sign of Maleficent's whereabouts and follows Maleficent to Neverland where Sora ends up helpijg Peter Pan try to break Wendy out of the Jolly Rogger. Sora makes it to Skull Rock and finally sees Maleficent with Minnie, Wendy, and Alice captured. # Mutant City: Sora follows Maleficent to the home of the X-Men and ends up being involved with a Mutant Civil War. Magento leads an attack on the hometown of the X-Men while the X-Men attempt to safe the city from destruction. Mleficentt aids Magneto in the battle, but loses her three captives to Sora in the process. # Usion City: Five worlds are merged together based on a spell from Maleficent and can only be broken by Sora and the Eight Hearts of Honesty. Sora first although must get rid of the the five menaces from these five metged worlds. Sora first must defeat the leaders of the Huns and aid Mulan on a great assault. Sora then must help Beast defend his castle from Gaston and his followers. Sora then must save the captive gorillas and Jane with the help of Tarzan. Sora then must safe Prince Philip and take him to awaken Aurora from her slumber. Sora finally ends the tarants with battle with Doctor Doom in order to save the Fantastic Four. Sora then has all eight hearts of honesty and must defeat Maleficent once and for all. Characters * Sora (All Worlds) * Mickey (Toon Town & Usion City) * Minnie (Toon Town and Usion City) * Donald (Toon Town and Usion City) * Goofy (Toon Town and Usion City) * Daisy (Toon Town and Usion City) * Pete (Toon Town and Usion Ciry) * Alice (Wonderland and Usion City) * Mad Hatter (Wonderland and Usion City) * Knave of Hearts (Wonderland and Usion City) * Peter Pan (Neverland and Usion City) * Captain Hook (Neverland and Usion City) * Wendy (Neverland and Usion City) * Wolverine (Mutant City and Usion City) * Storm (Mutant City and Usion City) * Cyclops (Mutant City and Usion City) * Magneto (Mutant City and Usion City) * Mystique (Mutant City and Usion City) * Mulan (Usion City) * Shang (Usion City) * Shan Yu (Usion City) * Beast (Usion City) * Belle (Usion City * Gaston (Usion City) * Tarzan (Usion City * Jane (Usion City) * Clayton (Usion City) * Terk (Usion City) * Maleficent (Usion City) * Philip (Usion City) * Aurora (Usion City) * Mr. Fantastic (Usion City) * Thing (Usion City) * Invisible Woman (Usion City) * Human Torch (Usion City) * Doctor Doom (Usion City) = How Sold = * Starter Pack includes Sora, Mickey, and Donald. Includes only Toon Town. * Wonderland comes with Alice and the Mad Hatter. * Neverland comes with Peter Pan and Wendy. * Mutant City comes with Wolverine and Storm. * Usion City comes with Mulan and Tarzan. * Daisy sold in two pack with Minnie. * Beast sold in two pack with Belle. * Terk sold in two pack with Jane. * Mr. Fantastic sold in two pack with Invisible Woman. * Thing sold in two pack with Human Torch. * Philip sold in two pack woth Aurora. * The remaining characters are sold separately.